Twigfeld
"You ever try putting on a two-piece suit with membranes attachin' your hands to your feet? It ain't easy, kid. " Twigfeld is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Twigfeld is a Waddlewing, and he is the impresario/producer of the threatrical cabaret Twigfeld's Cornucopia. His name is based off of a real life impresario, Zeigfeld, who was the prodcuer of Ziegfeld's Follies. 'Humor Profile' *40% Blithe **+ Vigor, Sociability **- Bluntness *30% Insight **+ Ambition, Confidence **- Arrogance *15% Mend **+ Empathy, Compassion, Selflessness **- Envy *15% Ardent (in a Heart Capsule) **+ Love, Zeal ** Can sense passion in others 'Distinguishing Features' *Green fur, with gray-brown hands and feet *Red two-piece suit complete with matching necktie *Blue bowler hat Personality/Backstory Twigfeld is known throughout the theatrical circuit for being able to tell when someone's got that spark in them. Not a spark of talent or a spark of personality, but that spark of moxie and passion that motivates otherwise ordinary people to do extraordinary things. Part of why he can tell these things is because he's got a heaping helping of it himself. He's been passionate about the footlights ever since he was a boy, spending his hard-earned allowance to see the latest revue whenever he could. At first, he wanted to be a vaudeville performer like his childhood hero, Jazz McRassafrass. But when he tried to perform his own act in front of Jazz, he was told to stay off the stage for his own good. Dejected, he was noticed by the producer of the revue, who came over to console him and give him a piece of sage advice: "The greatest business you can be in is the business of dreams. If you can't do it by being a star, do what I do and make 'em." Twigfeld grew up with the determination to start his own variety show and take it on the road. He hired a director, a stage manager, and a whole host of performers, and Twigfeld's Corncucopia debuted at the Arpeggio Theater in downtown Rhythm City. It was a smash hit, gathering rave reviews and bringing in boatloads of ticket sales, which made Twigfeld ecstatic. Now that he's tasted being rich, he can't imagine anything else. He loves coins with an intensity, and is always looking for that extra spice he can add to one of his acts to bring in the moolah even faster. He's a ruthless businessman, and his decisions in casting and venue selection are usually influenced by the mantra "money first, sentiments later." While his money-grubbiness can get the better of him at times, deep down he has an even greater love for his creative team and his performers. He lived alone with his father as a kid, who never really gave him a lot of attention due to his constant travel. Now, he's become a sort of father figure to his cast and crew, who all look up to him in their own way, however subtle. He fights valiantly for them, keeping them out of harm's way and making sure they have everything they need. He can turn into an emotional mess sometimes, watching the show and seeing everything come together. There's nothing that makes him happier than seeing the dreams he helped shape come true. Relationships: Coming soon! ~Todd Category:Fan Characters Category:Twigfeld's Cornucopia